


Super

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - thunderbirds are go [50]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, supergirl!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: madilayn requested: Kayo!Supergirl AU with her mentor being Colonel Casey :)





	

Kayo always knew she was different.

Her father – her _adoptive_  father – had tried to keep her sheltered, keep her safe, keep her close, but Kayo knew there was something that no-one was telling her.  When she joined her brothers, the ones she chose to adopt herself, her father always called her over to caution her in his own tongue.

 _Take care, my little one.  You are stronger than them, and faster.  Be gentle_.

Kayo learned control before she learned to read.

Her strength had always been there; her other powers came on like milestones – X-ray vision, superspeed, freeze breath.  She flew on her sixteenth birthday, and didn’t want to come back down, even for cake.

And still her father counseled caution, secrecy, a web of lies that cocooned her tightly.

But then Scott was shot out of the sky, his engines dead and his Bird plummeting to earth, and Kayo threw caution to the wind.

After, after the rescue, after telling them the truth, her words cutting through the cocoon, she went down to the hangar and pressed her hand back into the print she’d pressed into One’s nosecone when she’d caught it.  “I don’t want to hide anymore, Scott,” she said, her super-hearing having tracked him down from the main levels.  “I want to use my powers to help people.”

“You already do,” Scott had said, coming closer, completely unafraid.  His hand covered hers.  “But you need to do it right.  Your father lied for a reason, Kayo.”

“I know.”  She tilted her head up, hearing through hundreds of meters of rock a GDF chopper coming into land.  “Company.”

Colonel Casey was waiting for her in the lounge.  “Kayo,” she greeted her warmly.  In her hand was a letter, written on paper and sealed with wax, the original way to keep a secret.  “I saw what happened.  Your father asked me to deliver this to you, on a day like today.”

There were two words, in his angular hand.  “Trust her.”

Kayo folded the letter back down, weighing her options.  “What else did my father give you?” she asked as her brothers gathered in close, a united front.

Casey smiled slowly.  “A plan.  Shall we?”

She held out her hand.

Kayo tapped the letter against her palm for a long moment, then reached out and took it.  “Let’s begin.”


End file.
